In certain applications, composite materials have been replacing steel and aluminum alloys. These materials, generally comprising carbon fiber, can have strength characteristics similar to steel or aluminum alloys but be substantially lighter in weight. Moreover, these composites, if treated properly, will not fatigue as will metals.
Various methods and devices for forming rigid composite structures from resins and carbon fibers have been proposed. In most instances, these composite structures are formed from woven fibers set in a thermoset epoxy resin. In other applications, thermoplastics are used in place of the thermosets.